Luka really has to pee
by PastellRain
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Less of a comedy fic, more of a fetish fic. Don't worry, it's really fluffy and softcore. Miku x Luka. Omorashi desperation/wetting. Rated M to be safe.


**Warning**: This fanfiction is pretty much about Luka wetting her panties. (Yes, peeing).

YEs, some people are into this stuff. If you aren't, **please don't judge**!

If you think "ew, that's pretty gross" then just don't read it.

I wrote this a few months ago, but only had the courage to upload it here recently.

Ah, I'm still so embarrassed though! This is really embarrassing, having a fetish... a gross one no less... hauu~ ; ^ ;

* * *

It started with a sleepover.

Miku and Luka, two youthful twenty-year-olds in college, were into having holding contests, spending time with each other while they both had to pee. It was their secret interest which they shared with nobody else, it brought them a certain intimacy with each other that made them more than friends. It built trust and affection between them.

They would often joke about how Luka's last name, Meg**urine**, had the English word "urine" when spelled in romaji.

Their adventures in omorashi started one night, when Luka was very desperate.

* * *

Luka didn't use the bathroom at college campus that day. After all, she had no need to. She never needed to go during the day, and even when she did, she could always hold it. Luka hated those filthy public bathrooms, (plus she was also embarrassed to use them), so she was thankful that her large bladder could always pull through.

On a certain day, she held all through school as usual. She drank plenty of water that day being the day of physical exams, so her urge to use the bathroom was a little stronger than it usually was. She had planned on holding on until she was home to take care of it, or rather, at Miku's house. They had planned on having a sleepover that night as if they were in high school again.

"Hello, Miku."

Miku went up to the door and invited Luka in, her soft smile as radiant as always.

"You look nice today, Luka." Miku said. She was wearing a dark blue snowflake sweater and black tight pants that made her legs look long and slender.

"Thank you." Luka said. She laughed a bit when she saw that Miku was wearing her pajamas. She suddenly remembered. Their high school sleepovers consisted of them both in their pajamas for the rest of the day and of course, all night.

"Ah, I think I should change into my pajamas too. I did bring mine." Luka stated politely, walking calmly towards the bathroom. But first things first, before changing she planned on emptying her bladder.

"Oh, go ahead! But keep in mind in the bathroom that none of the toilets here are working today. We might get them fixed tomorrow."

With Miku's statement, Luka's heart sank. Her full bladder begged to be emptied. That was when she realized how badly she needed to go.

Yet out of her shyness and modesty, Luka refused to let Miku know about her bathroom needs.

"I could just hold it…" she thought.

Yeah, but for exactly how long?

* * *

Two hours later, six-o-clock. Miku was noticing something off about Luka. As she watched a movie with her, Miku noticed that her calm, collected best friend was unusually jittery and shaky.

They were watching Frozen. Luka wasn't even smiling. She wasn't eating her pizza or dropping any of her trademark cool remarks. She even stayed silent during "For the First Time In Forever", which she usually nailed beautifully, especially Elsa's emotion-filled part.

Luka sat stiffly with one leg crossed over the other, unusually still apart from a few shakes. A worried, distressed look had settled in her expressive blue eyes. She looked like a statue that was about to crumble.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Miku had asked. It was all very worrying to her.

"Oh, nothing." Luka said, shaking her head and forcing a smile, struggling to keep her demeanor as cool and low-maintenance as it usually was.

Miku could tell Luka was lying.

* * *

_"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore…"_

By the time the icy number of "Let it Go" came on, Luka could think of nothing other than her need to pee. Holding it in for the rest of the movie was unthinkable. Luka Megurine certainly did feel unable to "hold it back anymore".

It wasn't long before she began clasping her tight hand over her crotch, her breathing increasing to heavy, long breaths. Her face was red and small vocal noises were escaping her.

Luka had never been this desperate to go to the bathroom in her whole life.

"Ahh… ah-" Her lips wouldn't stay shut.

"Luka? What's wrong!? Do you need to use the bathroom?" Miku asked, becoming deeply concerned.

Luka was about to shake her head, but instead she realized hiding it any longer was pointless. Miku could tell, rendering Luka crestfallen. She had nothing else to do but to nod shamefully and admit defeat to her own bladder.

"M-Miku… I'm sorry…" she uttered, on the verge of tears.

_"I need to go so bad…"_

Crying didn't fit Luka at all, not with her solid blue eyes that looked like arctic ice. Crying meant that Luka's ice was melting. Her cool demeanor… melting away. She couldn't have that happen. She refused to show emotion.

"Luka… why didn't you tell me?" Miku said consolingly." I'm so, so sorry for not noticing. I'm always here to help, so you could've just told me…"

Miku had never seen Luka so broken-apart, which made the situation much more awful in her eyes.

"I know none of the toilets are working, but I know a good alternative." Miku rubbed Luka's shoulder and said. "The shower! Come on, I'll take you there."

Luka's heart throbbed in her chest and the pain in her lower parts became unbearable. With a long, suppressed moan she stood up from the bed.

"Anh…" she sputtered as she felt a spurt of warm liquid come free, settling in her panties. A tiny ripple of relief swam through her senses. Luka painfully nullified the urge to empty her bladder, re-closing her sleek legs as tight as they could interlock.

Taking anther step was going to be painful. Miku was already walking far ahead of Luka, not realizing how immobile her friend's full bladder had rendered her.

"I'm going to wet myself. I'm going to wet myself." Luka heaved with anxiety. Her legs gave a sudden jerk and another drop of the light yellow liquid came seeping through.

"Haah…"

Luka pressed a hand to her crotch, feeling the wet patch of her own warm pee soak through her pink pajama pants as she tried blocking any more from sliding out. She almost felt as if she was trying to finger herself with clothes on. It was a strangely sexual feeling all of a sudden, and it was overpowering.

"Luka!" Miku was now walking back to the area she was standing. "Can you move? I'm so sorry!"

The look on Miku's always-expressive face looked mortified.

Luka was finally ready to give up. She wasn't going to make it anyway and her bladder was ready to burst.

_"I'm sorry…"_ she mouthed, a look of agony on her face.

Sweet relief punched her in the gut, forcing her to indulge in it as her bladder muscles gave way sending a warm, towering tidal wave of euphoria throurought all of Luka's senses. It was the sweetest, yet most humiliating feeling ever.

Luka was wetting her pants.

It was more than a few drops this time. It was the entire ocean of urine inside her bladder, turning into a swift waterfall as it all splashed onto her panties and down her long curvy legs.

"Miku…" the humiliated girl squeaked. Red color poured into Luka's face, which she soon hid in her trembling hands.

Miku couldn't stop staring. Her eyes shrank and her heartbeat increased, as if she were sharing Luka's shock and embarrassment. Her friend's pink pajama pants were dyed a raspberry color from the dripping wetness traveling down them. There was also the sound Miku couldn't ignore. Luka's moans and crying, the "psshhhh" sound of her urine. Miku had never heard Luka make such noises before.

Luka peed forever. Well, not forever, but for a long time. Everything was sopping wet by the time she stopped. Luka sank down to the ground, wanting badly to disappear.

"Oh, Luka… I'll get you a towel. I am so sorry." a flustered Miku ran out of the room and grabbed a towel from the bathroom wall. Luka gave a heaving sigh.

When Miku came back with the towel, she poked gently on Luka's shoulder, telling her not to be ashamed. Luka finally mustered the courage to peek her face out from between her fingers and to face Miku.

When she did, her teary eyes were greeted by an unexpected sight. A sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, Luka." Miku said, handing her the towel. "Everyone has accidents."

Luka was to embarrassed to speak, but she did smile, even through her tears.

She took off her soaked pants and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. Miku kindly helped Luka dry off, kissing her softly on the cheek to console her.

"You can put your underwear in the hamper too." Miku said. "You can borrow some of mine."

Miku's underwear was a little bit tight, but still wearable by Luka. She was now nice and dry. A little embarrassed, but thoroughly comforted.

"There, now everything is okay, right?" Miku rubbed Luka's lower stomach intimately, then bent down and gave it a kiss. It was a kiss for Luka's poor bladder, yet it gave both of them a sensual feeling.

Luka blushed a deep red, yet she closed her eyes and smiled. She liked this intimate feeling. Wetting her pants in front of Miku gave the couple a whole level of intimacy they didn't have before. Her embarrassment had become something else. It became trust.

Miku and Luka spent the rest of the night hanging out in their underwear together instead of their pajamas. The feeling of comfort Miku gave Luka lasted her the rest of the night.

* * *

**ENDNOTE**: Nothing to see here, I died of embarrassment. x_x

Well... sorry of the Frozen reference I guess? I couldn't resist making a "Let it Go" joke.


End file.
